


To Fall Into Your Hands

by misterywhitegirl, mrs_brightside



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/pseuds/misterywhitegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_brightside/pseuds/mrs_brightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a match is lost and it brings up feelings Mats was definitely not expecting to feel when it comes to Bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall Into Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came when we were talking about Bene and Mats on skype some weeks ago. We are planning on a series that will be snippets on the whole time span of their relationship, thus they are connected but can be read as stand alones. 
> 
> The name of the series and this first part come from songs by Sondre Lerche. If you haven't heard of him yet, please do it now. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it. Let us know by commenting it :)
> 
> p.s.: english is not our first language so sorry for any mistakes.

                Mats wasn’t sad, he was frustrated. They were so close to the final and it wasn’t fair that they had lost. He knew that in football you can’t always get what you want, yet he couldn’t believe in what had happened. If only that penalty had come sooner… maybe there was still a chance of winning. But it was over now.  
                 
                He found himself sitting alone in the locker room after the match. Everybody had already left the place and he stayed behind because being around other people was not what he needed. He didn’t want to go to the hotel and taste the defeat. He wanted to stay there and somehow change the result. He wanted to go back in the pitch and win. He wanted to go to Kiev and win the cup. _I want the Euro,_ he thought to himself. __  
  
                While the defender was lost in his own thoughts, he heard a knock in the lockers and looked up. It was Benedikt. He looked away pretending it was nothing and didn’t say a word. Mats knew everybody else didn’t want to end the competition like this but they were better in disguising their frustration than he was. He couldn’t accept it so easily.  
                 
                “You’re late.” Bene said breaking the ice after a moment.  He looked indifferent, almost peaceful. It pissed the brunette off.  
                 
                “What?” Mats responded even though he heard what the other one had said.  
  
                “The bus. We gotta go, I came here to get you, everybody is there waiting already” The schalker explained while sitting on the edge of the bench where Mats was perched.  “I really need to eat something. I’m starving.”  
  
                “You didn’t need to come back for me.” said Mats in a gruff manner. He didn’t care he sounded rude even if Bene hadn’t done anything bad to him.  
                 
                “I don’t need your permission to do what I want, Hummels.” Bene replied with a charismatic smile. Somehow, it dispelled some of the anger Mats was feeling.  However, it wasn’t enough.  
                 
                “I’m angry.”  Mats confessed looking down at his intertwined hands. “Damn, we could have won, Bene. We deserved it.”  
                 
                “I know. But we can’t change it now, can we?” Mats wondered himself how he could keep a straight face after all that had happened. He knew he wasn’t known for being the most cheerful person in the team, but still, a loss should have some effect on the other one too. All he wanted was to share some of his discontentment and Bene wasn’t helping him right now.  
  
                “Ugh, can you please stop acting like...” He could even put in words what he was feeling.  
  
                “Like what?” The other one sound a bit confused.  
  
                “Like it doesn’t mean anything! Aren’t you mad about what just happened?  
  
                “In fact, I am. But it doesn’t mean I’m gonna cry like a baby just because we lost the game.” Perfect. Now he was going to listen to a lecture from Benedikt. It was what he needed to make him feel better, for sure. “In a matter of fact, neither should you. It doesn’t suit you at all.”

                The indifference in his tone made Mats snap. In a thoughtless move he got up angrily and in a loss of control, hit one of the lockers abruptly with his bare hands. It wasn’t the kind of thing he was used to do, but somehow he couldn’t help himself.   
  
                A mix of emotions was running through his body and there was nothing he could do about it than to let it go some way.  
                 
                “Great. Break your hand. We really could use you injured.” It supposed to sound like a scolding, but Mats noticed the other one sounded more worried than upset.  
  
                “Shut up.” Mats replied while sitting down again. He shouldn’t have done it. It was unprofessional for him to do such a thing knowing the consequences of the action. Still, he did feel better to unburden some of the tension he was feeling.  
  
                “Here, let me see it.” The blond one reached for Mats’ right hand out of nowhere. Mats pulled it back for instinct. “Can you please stop acting like a child, Mats? Now you’re just being annoying.”  
  
                In fact, Mats didn’t know why he did it. They were teammates. It was normal this kind of physical interaction with each other. He blamed the residue of his bad mood and extended his hand to Bene. The other defender grabbed it gently like he was afraid to hurt him even more.  
  
 _“_ Well, I’m not a doctor but I think it’s not broken.” Bene said while analyzing it one side to another carefully. “Although I guess you should put some ice on it later.” He was so close Mats could see his chest moving has he breathed.  
  
                Bene let go of his hand and Mats felt a strange feeling. He desired he hadn’t done it so soon. He wanted to feel the softness of his skin for a little bit longer.  
  
                It was ridiculous because they had been friends since they played for U21, when they met as the promising new defending duo and instantly became friends, and he never felt attracted for Bene. Not even once. But now, all he wanted was to feel the warmth of his hand in his own again.  
  
                Or maybe he just wanted more.  
  
                Impulsively, he pressed his lips against Bene's mouth.  There wasn't time to think in the meaning of it, only that he wanted so badly. He could sense the surprise running through Bene's body. Yet he found no resistance opposing his action. The brunette thanked for it.  
  
                Suddenly, a noise echoed through the room and both realized that someone was approaching . And as fast as it started, the kiss ended. They split exactly at the same time as the intruder started to talk.  
  
                “Oh, sorry.” It was a woman. Probably one of the janitors, Mats imagined while looking at her uniform. “I thought everyone had already left.” If she had seen something she didn't say anything about it.     
  
                “We… We were just picking some stuff up.” Bene said in an almost convincing voice. You didn’t need to be very clever to notice he was lying.  
  
                “It’s okay. I can com…” She seemed like she didn’t know what to do. Actually, none of them did.  
  
                “No, you don’t need to. We’re just leaving.”  The schalker one got up fast and walked towards the door without looking back at his teammate.  
  
                “Sir?” The woman asked while waving his hands in front of the speechless Mats Hummels. “Are you okay?”  
  
                “Yeah.” It’s all he managed to say. Right in the moment, all he wanted to do was to erase the last five minutes of his mind. Except he didn’t actually planned to.

                When Mats reached outside, Bene was expecting him inside the bus. No one complain about their delay, not even Jogi, so he just sat quietly beside his teammate and didn't talk about what happened. In fact, they pretty much ignored each other as well as the other teammates.  
  
                They were so immerse in their own thoughts that they even forgot about dinner when they arrived back at the hotel. Mats started to think that the kiss had only happened in his mind, overactive due to the game. Maybe he was getting insane and imagining nonsense stuff. Since Bene didn't say anything either, he took it as the true and tried to forget what happened. At least, he tried.


End file.
